Tangled Web
by BlazingStorm
Summary: Batman comes and finds out Robin and Starfire are dating. Batman told him not to fall in love with teammates, so he forms a plan to split them up. When more and more people are dragged into the mix, can the Titans set things straight? RobStar BBRae
1. The Date

This is the sequel to my story Jealousy. It is not really necessary that you read Jealousy, but it will explain about the OC, Terran, who shows up later.

It was an ordinary day. There had been no crime in a week and the Teen Titans were BORED. Beast Boy and Cyborg were watching _Super Sonic Robo-cops _for the tenth time that week. Raven was reading the same book over again. Starfire was trying to bake cookies for the twentieth time and was failing miserably.

Robin walked in to the common room. He walked over to Starfire. "Do you want to go do something?" he asked.

"I'd love to go somewhere," Starfire replied.

"How about the park?" Robin asked. Starfire nodded excitedly and they walked out the front door.

"Is this their 3rd date this week?" Cyborg asked.

"Dude, who cares? Those two are lucky. When they get bored they can just go on a date. Raven, want to go somewhere?" Beast Boy said.

_Did the green idiot seriously ask me out on a date?_ Raven thought. Her heart started beating faster.

_Go with him!!! _One of her emotions said in her head.

Be quiet. "So what do you say?" Beast Boy asked. "No," Beast Boy turned back to the movie, looking dejected. Meanwhile… Robin and Starfire were having a nice time at the park. They walked around the park, saw a pond full of fish, and were attacked by a swarm of hungry ducks. "Run!!" Robin yelled. They ran as fast as they could. Before long they ran (literally) into an ice cream stand.

"Ouch," Starfire said, rubbing her nose.

"You okay?" Robin asked.

She nodded. While they were there they decided to get some ice cream.

"How much is it?" Starfire asked, rummaging through her pocket book.

"I'm paying for it," Robin said.

"I should pay for my own ice cream," Starfire said.

"On Earth, it is traditional for boys to buy ice cream for their girlfriends at the park if they want it," Robin said.

Starfire blushed slightly, but made no comment. Robin walked over and bought the ice cream.

Soon the park became crowded. Lot's of people rushed up to them asking for autographs. They decided to leave before they were smothered by the crowd of people entering the park.

Meanwhile…

Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Raven were still sitting around bored. The movie was over and Raven had already finished her book for the second time. Then they heard a knock on the door. Cyborg got up to open the door. Standing in the doorway was Batman.

"Hello, and you are…?" Batman asked.

"Cyborg. What brings you to Titans Tower?" Cyborg asked.

"I was told this was the address of Robin's new residence," Batman answered.

"Robin's not here right now," Cyborg said, "He'll be back soon."

"And where is he?" Batman asked.

"On a date with his girlfriend," Beast Boy said as he walked over to them.

"And who is his girlfriend?" Batman asked, a hint of agitation in his voice.

"One of the Titans, Starfire," Beast Boy said.

Batman looked really angry now. "I will wait here until he arrives," Batman said. At that very moment Robin and Starfire walked into the common room. Robin saw Batman and froze. Then Batman said, "Robin, we need to talk,"


	2. A Favor

Thanks to harrypotterfan23, Star of Airdrie, robinandstarfire4ever, kataang-girl14, and starfire1994 for reviewing. I hope you like the next chapter.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"What did I always tell you?" Batman asked Robin.

"Not to fall in love with a teammate," Robin said. He sighed and rolled his eyes.

"And why did you forget this?" Batman asked.

"I didn't forget. It's not like I can control it. She's the most amazing girl I ever met. You can't do anything about it whether you like it or not," Robin yelled.

"You could have stopped yourself from loving her but now you will have to fall out of love with her," Batman instructed.

"I said there's nothing you can do about it!!" Robin screamed. He dashed for the door, opened it, and ran off down the hallway.

"He sure is stubborn," Batman said. He saw a picture on the wall of Robin's room that gave him an idea. He picked up the phone on the desk and dialed 1-358-696-5424.

"Hello Commissioner, may I speak to Barbara?" Batman asked. He waited for Barbara to get the phone. "Hello Barbara, could you do me a favor?"

Barbara Gordon was waiting at the airport. She didn't really want to leave in such a rush. She had lots of things that she needed to get done, but they could wait. This was far more important. Yesterday Batman had called, asking for help. She didn't know who this Starfire was, but she hated her already. Barbara had always secretly liked Robin. That was the only reason she had agreed to this. She wouldn't tolerate him having any other girlfriend than herself.

Hours later she was standing at the doorway to Titans Tower. She knocked on the door.

"I'll get it," Starfire said.

When Barbara saw her, she knew it was Starfire. She walked right past her.

_That was rather rude. Who is she anyway? _Starfire wondered.

"Babs?!?!" Robin questioned, "Is that you?"

"How very welcoming. Yes, it's me," Barbara said.

"Who's she?" Beast Boy asked.

"An old friend of mine," Robin answered.

With each passing day, Barbara got even angrier with Starfire. She was always acting like she was "Little Miss Perfect". She wanted even more to split the two up for good, but she could never carry out the plan. He was never alone. He was always with _her_. Finally one day she saw him alone the training room.

_Finally he's alone. _Barbara thought. She walked into the training room.

"Hi Babs," Robin said.

"Hey, Robin," Barbara said. She looked out and saw Starfire towards the training room. It was now or never. She pulled Robin towards her and leaned closer to him. Their faces were inches apart. Robin tried to pull away, but Barbara had a strong grip. Starfire rounded the corner. Barbara smiled. The plan would soon be complete.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hope you liked it!! Please review. I really appreciate it. I may take a little while between chapters because school's back in session. Thanks again!!


	3. Dirty Scheme

Sorry I have not updated in a LOOONNNGGGG time. Thanks to all of my reviewers. Hope you like the next chapter.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Starfire was walking aimlessly down the hallway. She thought Robin would be done training by now. She walked toward the training room. She turned the corner and looked in.

Robin and Barbara were kissing!!

Starfire thought she could actually feel her heart breaking into a million pieces. She felt tears forming in her eyes. She thought he loved her, and only her, but it seemed that was not the case.

It's funny how you can face evil villains, watch helplessly as they destroy everything, and know that they could kill you at any moment and not even flinch. All it takes is one thing like this to shatter your heart and make you cry, one shocking, painful second.

Robin was shocked. Why on earth was Barbara kissing him? He struggled to break free of her strong grip. He looked out the door and saw a familiar face, eyes wet with tears. It was Starfire. He suddenly realized the plan. Barbara was helping Batman to split them up. He broke out of her grasp.

"Star," he said. He walked up to her to explain everything, but she ran away. She bolted down the hallway as fast as she could, tears streaming from her eyes.

Robin was crushed, angry, and distraught all at once. Barbara and him had be friends for a long time. How could she do this to him? He turned to face her. She had a smug smile on her face.

"How could you?!?!" Robin yelled.

"Batman asked me to," She said.

"I…I hate you for this!!!" Robin screamed. He ran off.

Barbara's smile faded. _This wasn't how it was supposed to work out. How are you ever going to love me if you hate me? _Barbara felt tears forming, but she forced herself not to cry. They weren't together anymore, that was the main thing. She walked down the hallway to tell Batman the plan was complete.

Starfire flew out of the tower and towards the town. Salty tears were still falling from her eyes. They stung as they rolled down her cheeks. She needed to find something to make her feel better somewhere where she could let it all out. She came across a small building with a sign that said "Karaoke Club". She loved singing. It always lifted her spirits. She walked into the club.

Barbara walked into Batman's room that the Titans had arranged for his stay.

"Did you carry out the plan?" he asked.

"I did. It worked quite well," Barbara said.

"Excellent. Let this be a lesson to you, never fall in love with a teammate, or any other superhero for that matter," he said.

_Does he honestly think we can control that? I couldn't when I started liking Robin. Not that he'll ever like me back now. Why does Bats keep acting like he's the boss or something?_ Barbara thought.

"I understand," was all she said.

Robin found Beast Boy and Cyborg in the common room.

"Have any of you seen Starfire?" he asked them.

"Yeah she left a little while ago. She was crying, which is rather unusual for her. I was going to ask her what was wrong but she flew off," Cyborg said.

"Yeah, dude, what's up with you two?" Beast Boy asked, but it was too late. Robin was already running out the door.

"Won't anyone give me an answer around here?!?!" Beast Boy yelled.

Cyborg shrugged. They turned back to their video game.

"I win!!!" Cyborg shouted.

"Dude that is soooo not fair," Beast Boy said.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hope you liked it!! Please review!! Hopefully it won't take me as long to update the next chapter. Thanks for reading.


	4. Karaoke Night

Sorry it took me a long time to update. Thanks to all of my reviewers!!

Raven was sitting at a table in the karaoke club. She had never told any of the Titans that she loved singing. She came to the karaoke club every night, and had become a favorite singer among the club visitors.

Tonight, though something, more like someone, troubled her. Ever since last week, when she thought for a second that Beast Boy was going to ask her out on a date, she had felt strange around him. Every time she saw him her heart beat faster. She cheered up and even smiled occasionally. She could think of only one explanation, but it seemed completely impossible. She had a crush on the annoying, green idiot.

The singer on stage wrapped up her song. Raven walked on stage and grabbed the microphone. The people in the audience cheered.

"This is for you, you extremely lovable green idiot," she muttered to herself.

_Shine, come on and let it shine_

_Light me up, make me feel alive_

_You've got what it takes_

_Shine, and only you know how_

_To lift my spirit off the ground_

_And chase those clouds away_

_Shine on me today_

The crowd cheered. Raven walked off the stage. As she sat down, she saw a familiar figure enter the Karaoke Club. Starfire walked up to the stage and took the microphone.

Raven had never seen her at the club before.

"This is for you, you spiky headed twerp!" she yelled into the microphone.

_You were everything, everything that I wanted_

_We were meant to be, supposed be but we lost it_

_All of the memories so close to me just fade away_

_All this time you were pretending_

_So much for my happy ending_

The crowd cheered. Raven had never heard her sing before, but she was pretty good at it. But Raven could think of only one thing '_What did Robin do?' _

As if on cue, Robin ran out from the crowd and dashed up the stage. "Star, I do love you," he said. He walked toward her and opened his mouth to speak.

Starfire thought he was trying to kiss her, trying to make her fall for him again. She wasn't falling for it, not this time. She put a finger to his lips.

"Save your lips for Barbara, she wants them more anyway," Starfire said. She shoved him down to the ground and flew out the open window. Robin stood there for a moment before running backstage.

Raven used her powers to appear behind Robin. "What's wrong?" she asked him.

"It's all their fault!! I hat them for this!!," Robin screamed. Then he told Raven everything.

"That's pretty cruel," Raven said. "I'll help you."

"How?" Robin asked.

Raven answered, "I'll think of something,"

Meanwhile Starfire had already flown home to the tower. Suddenly, she remembered the words of an old friend from home. She picked up her cell phone.

"Hello Terran, there's something I need to talk to you about…."

Hope you liked it. Please review!! Thanks for reading.


	5. Regrets

Sorry the last chapter was so short. I hope this one makes up for it. Hope you enjoy!!

Terran boarded his spaceship and set a course for Earth. On the way to Titans Tower, he thought about lying to her. No matter what he found out to be true, he could lie and say Robin really was cheating. Maybe, just maybe, then she would fall for him again.

Hours later they landed. Terran walked off the spaceship. Starfire walked up to greet him. Her cheeks were stained with tears, and her eyes were red and puffy. The green fire that usually lit her emerald eyes was gone. One look at her and he knew he couldn't lie. He couldn't see her cry anymore.

Starfire ran to him and hugged him tightly. Terran hugged her back. "I'll find out the truth, I promise," Terran whispered. Starfire merely nodded in response.

A while later Terran decided the questioning must begin. He decided to ask Beast Boy first.

He found Beast Boy in the common room playing a video game. "Hello," Terran said as he walked up behind him.

Beast Boy jumped up from his seat and turned around to face him. When he saw who it was, he relaxed a little. "Why are you here?" Beast Boy asked.

"I'm doing some investigating about Robin and two red-heads I know," Terran replied.

"You mean Star and Barbara?" Beast Boy asked. Terran nodded. "Dude, why are you asking me? No one ever tells me anything!!" Beast Boy yelled. Terran backed away quietly, not wanting to be the subject of Beast Boy's venting.

Next, Terran found Cyborg in the training room lifting weights. Cyborg turned and saw Terran standing at the doorway. In surprise, Cyborg dropped the weights he was lifting. They landed on his foot.

"OWWWW!!!!" he screamed.

"Um…sorry," Terran said.

"You better be," Cyborg said. "What're you…ow… doing here…ouch… anyway?"

Terran explained again why he had made his sudden trip to Earth.

"I DON'T…OW…KNOW…OUCH!!!" Cyborg screamed. Terran backed out of the training room.

Even though he had not known the Titans long, he knew better than to venture into Raven's room. He would have to find her somewhere else. He searched all through the tower before finally heading to the roof.

Raven was sitting on the roof, watching the stars. She seemed deep in thought. Terran thought it might be better to leave her alone, but Raven caught him before he could escape.

"I know you're there," Raven said. She stood up. "What's the problem?" she turned around.

When Raven saw that it was Terran on the roof and not one of the occupants of the tower, she almost lost her footing and fell off the roof. She caught herself just in time before she fell.

"What on Earth are you doing here?" Raven fumed, "Haven't you caused enough trouble?"

"I'm just trying to help," Terran said. He explained for the third and final time why he had come.

"Well…It really is Batman and Barbara's fault. It was their idea," Raven explained.

"How do I know your not lying?" Terran asked.

"If you don't believe me, go ask Barbara," Raven said.

Terran sighed. He shook his head. _How could I have forgotten something so obvious? _He walked off to find her. Raven chuckled softly, then returned to watching the stars.

After hours of searching, he finally found Barbara's room. He knocked on the door. A red haired girl with blue-gray eyes, who he assumed was Barbara, opened the door.

"So…I suppose that you had nothing to with any evil schemes concerning two certain Titans," Terran said nonchalantly as he entered the room.

"Who are you?" Barbara asked.

"A friend of Star," he answered simply.

"No, there is no scheme. Robin and I have been dating for years. I can't believe he was cheating on me," Barbara answered with over exaggerated drama in her voice.

Terran pinned her against the wall. Lightning danced in his eyes and crackled around his clenched fist. "Are you sure?" he asked.

Barbara looked confident for a moment, but soon that confidence faded. "I did it. I'm sorry I did, but what's done is done," she said softly. "Now Robin will never love me."

Terran's mind flooded with memories of the days he and Starfire had spent together so many years ago. His situation was so similar to Barbara's, a case of one-sided love for a close friend. He felt like laughing, crying, or both, but he stayed silent. After a moment of silence he finally said. "I understand. Now lets go fix this mistake."

Hope you liked it!! Please review!! Thanks for reading.


	6. Misunderstanding

Beast Boy was walking aimlessly around the tower. He was mad that no one told him anything. Even Terran knew more than he did.

Suddenly, he heard voices up above him. He listened carefully, but could not understand what they were saying. The door to the roof was right down the hallway. Beast Boy walked in and climbed up.

The first thing he saw was two dark shadows of people cast on the gray surface of the rooftop. The two shadows looked like they were kissing. Beast Boy got very curious and looked around the corner. He saw the two figures and froze in place. He felt a wave of sadness and jealousy wash over him. He sighed. He thought Terran liked Starfire and not Raven. He knew he never had a chance with Raven but…he just couldn't stand here on the roof any longer. Beast Boy quietly slipped out of the tower towards the town.

Usually Jump City would have lifted his spirits, but today they had apparently assigned Cinderblock to the welcoming committee. People all around Beast Boy were screaming and running. He morphed into a rhino and charged at Cinderblock.

Beast Boy was fast, but Cinderblock was faster. He swung his giant concrete arm around and threw Beast Boy out of the way.

Beast Boy jumped back up again, running at top speed toward the giant hunk of cement. He changed into a T-rex. On impact, Cinderblock fell over onto his back.

Beast Boy stood up and started to walk away convinced that the battle was over. After taking two steps in the opposite direction, he was knocked over by Cinderblock's giant hand. Beast Boy turned into a sparrow and flew upward. Once he was at a good height, he turned into a gorilla and plunged down on Cinderblock. He fell hard onto the road making a huge dent in the street. The police arrived and took Cinderblock away.

Beast Boy thought he would finally get some peace and quiet, but his fans had other ideas. A huge mob of people ran towards him. They all shoved pieces of paper at him and screamed at the top of their lungs. Beast Boy reached into his pocket for his pen. There was nothing in the pocket, but there was a hole at the bottom. He realized his pen must have fallen out. There was only on thing to do….RUN!!

Beast Boy turned into a cheetah and dashed through a narrow alley. His fans raced after him. He pulled a sharp turn and dashed into a shop. His fans stood at the corner, looking confused. Finally they gave up and walked away.

"Hey Beast Boy," the girl behind the counter said. He turned around to face her. She was extremely gorgeous. She had flowing shoulder-length brown hair and deep brown eyes. Her nametag said that her name was Marian.

"I saw you out there just a minute ago," she said. "You're soooooo brave," she said, batting her eyelashes flirtatiously. She walked up to him "And you're sooooo handsome. Wanna go hang out somewhere?" she asked.

Raven didn't like him so why not? "Sure," he said.

A while later, they were at the arcade. There all kinds of games like shooters, air-hockey, Pac-man, pinball, pool tables, and claw machines. Basically, you name it they had it. They played for hours. Beast Boy was glad he came.

Raven was walking down the road. She walked by the arcade and looked in the widow. What she saw made her stop in her tracks. She saw Beast Boy with another girl. Raven knew she never had a chance with Beast Boy. Still, she was heartbroken. She had only recently discovered her feelings for him, but now he had been taken away from her. She flew off into the night sky before Beast Boy would realize she had been staring at him.

Hope you liked it. Please review!! By the way this chapter starts when Terran was talking to Raven on the roof in the last chapter. Thanks for reading.


	7. Truth Amongst the Lies

Sorry for taking so long to update. I was really busy. Hope you like the next chapter.

Terran paced around his room nervously. He had a plan, but was unsure it would be successful. He thought of himself as a coward, to fix a relationship between his love and another man.

Someone knocked at the door. Terran opened it and found it was whom he had summoned here to speak to, Starfire.

"Hello Terran," Starfire said.

"Hi Star. Listen, Robin really had nothing do with it, honestly," Terran said.

"You dragged me here for _THIS!!!!!!"_ she yelled."You liar!! Your all liars!!"

Terran backed away nervously. He had a big problem on his hands. He didn't expect that this would happen. Then someone walked in the door.

"Would I lie?" the person said. Terran looked behind Starfire and saw that Barbara was standing at the door. Terran sighed with relief. She was just the person who could get him out of this mess.

"I did it. I broke you two up," Barbara said. Then another familiar figure appeared in the doorway. "Oh, and by the way Robin wanted to talk to you," Barbara said.

Robin walked up to Starfire. "I-I'm sorry," he said.

She gave him a huge hug. "No, I'm sorry," Starfire whispered to him.

Robin pulled her closer to him and kissed her. It was a kiss of passion, forgiveness, and understanding.

Trying not to disturb the couple, Barbara and Terran quietly slipped out of the room. Terran realized if he could bring his "love" together with another man, watch them kiss, and actually smile about, then he didn't deserve her. More importantly, he didn't even love her anymore.

He looked over at Barbara and saw that for her, this was not the case. Her head hung low and she let out a depressed sigh. Tears were on the verge of falling from her eyes.

"Want to go to the park?" Terran asked in a desperate attempt to cheer up the depressed girl.

"Sure," she said, a small smile spreading across her lips.

All of them thought the problem was over. All of them thought it was all resolved. All of them were wrong.

The moment Terran and Barbara had left, someone else flew into the tower. Raven ran down the hallway, Beast Boy and Marian close behind. She ran into Terran's room, the only place she thought she could hide.

Robin and Starfire gave Raven a strange look as she dashed into the room and quickly shut the door behind her. Beast Boy ran into the room, Marian running behind him, whining the whole time. The following conversation proved that the Titans troubles were far from over.

Hope you liked it. Please review!! I apologize for being late. Thanks for reading!!


	8. A Walk in the Park

Sorry I took so long (again…I'm so sorry! Please forgive me!) Hope you like the next chapter.

Terran and Barbara walked to the park. The sky was a cloudy gray and not a single ray of sunlight penetrated the clouds. The winter air was frosty and a harsh, cold breeze blew from the north. The weather perfectly matched the mood of the two sorrowful teens.

They walked in silence. Terran wanted to say something to cheer up the poor girl, but could think of nothing. She walked slowly, huddling inside her jacket. Her hood hung over her face to hide her tear-stained cheeks.

A dog ran across the path in front of them, barking madly. His owner chased after him.

Terran, in a desperate attempt to start a conversation, asked "So . . . do you like dogs?" only afterwards realizing how stupid it sounded.

Barbara looked up at him and flashed him a quick, small smile. "Yes I do like dogs," she said quietly, "My dad has a dog. His name is Ace."

"That's a nice name," Terran said. Soon conversation started to flow and smiles and laughter became more and more frequent.

Then a few raindrops started to fall. The two teens ignored them at first, but within moments it started to pour. They saw a white gazebo in the distance. Terran and Barbara ran to the gazebo as fast as they could, laughing the whole time.

"That was pointless," Terran said, "I'm all wet anyway." Barbara giggled. He was completely soaked from head to toe.

"Told you you should have brought a jacket," she said teasingly. She pulled of hers to reveal her upper half was completely dry.

Terran stuck out his tongue jokingly. They sat down on the benches inside the gazebo, waiting till the storm was over. Barbara looked into Terran's electric blue eyes. They were so lively and full of energy, just like he was. And Terran, he's so . . . kind.

Terran smiled. He was glad he had finally lifted her spirits and by doing so had lifted his own. He could finally be happy for Starfire and proud of himself for doing what was right.

The rain had slowed to a drizzle. The gray clouds parted and a beam of sunlight shined through the clouds.

"Guess we should head out," Terran said. Barbara nodded. She stood up and walked over to him. She gave Terran a kiss on the cheek, then walked out of the gazebo. Just before leaving she turned around and waved, "See you later cutie." She giggled then ran down the path.

Terran's cheeks turned bright red. _What on Tamaran was that for? _He thought as he walked back to the tower.

Hope you liked it. Please review. Once again I am sorry this was so late. Thanks for reading!!


	9. Marian's Deadly Squeal

Sorry it took me so long (ugh…. again!! I really need to stop procrastinating!) Hope you like it.

Raven ran through Titans Tower as fast as her legs could carry her. She could hear the footsteps behind her slowly getting loader and louder as they approached. She quickly ran into the first room she saw and slammed the door behind her.

Unfortunately, she did not realize that the room was occupied. She walked in on Robin and Starfire hugging. They both turned quickly and saw Raven standing at the door. It wasn't some big secret about those two going out, but they got embarrassed about it all the time anyway. They both turned a shade of bright pink.

Beast Boy and Marian ran into the room. "What are you away for?" Beast Boy asked Raven.

"Ask your girlfriend!!" Raven yelled pointing at Marian.

"What are you talking about?" Beast Boy yelled.

And they yelled, and yelled, and yelled until the noise was too loud to hear yourself think. Finally Robin stopped all the commotion.

"QQQQQQUUUUUUIIIIIIEEEEEETTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The room fell silent. Raven, Beast Boy, Marian, and Starfire looked stunned.

"What were you yelling about anyway?" Robin asked.

"Um well . . . Raven's just randomly mad at Marian even though she's never met her before,"

"I never get mad randomly," Raven said.

"What's the big deal?" Marian whined.

"I really don't know," Starfire replied.

Then a familiar half robot stepped into the room. "I know what's going on," Cyborg said.

"Please explain. We are all terribly confused," Starfire said.

"I was at the arcade Beast Boy and Marian went to. I saw Raven looking sadly into the window before running of. She has a big crush on Beast Boy and was distraught to see him with another girl," Cyborg explained.

"Cyborg!!!!!" Raven yelled. The door into the room blew off of its hinges. "Sorry," Raven said apologetically.

"Did he say you had a crush on me?' Beast Boy asked.

Raven nodded, her cheeks turning pink.

"I thought you liked Terran!" Beast Boy said, "I saw you kissing on the roof! Since I knew you didn't like me was why I went out with Marian."

"We were not kissing!! And…did you just say you liked me?" Raven asked.

"More than anyone, my dear Raven," Beast Boy said.

"You mean you don't like me!!!!!!!!!!!!" Marian squealed. The Titans cringed and held their hands over their ears. Her screams were so high pitched they swore it could have been her superpower, screaming so loud that you deafened all of your enemies.

Luckily the Titans did not have to endure any more screaming. Marian raced out of the room and out of the tower, somehow crossing the water between it and the main island.

"So the whole thing was a misunderstanding," Raven said, smiling slightly. Beast Boy nodded. He hugged her and surprisingly she didn't pull away. Then they heard someone running down the hallway. Since the door had been blast out, they could see a glimpse of Barbara running down the hallway.

Then there were more footsteps. Terran walked into the room. His cheeks were slightly pink and he seemed to barely notice what was going on. He was in so much of a daze that he didn't see that his door was no longer on his hinges.

"So…what happened?" Starfire asked.

"What did Barbara do now?" Robin asked.

"She…she um… she kissed me on the cheek," Terran said, clearly embarrassed.

"Why are so embarrassed?" Starfire said tauntingly. Terran just blushed even more. "You like don't you," Starfire said.

"No, why would you say that?" Terran said quickly.

"Yeah right. Don't lie to me," Starfire said smiling.

Terran sighed. "Ok fine, I do. Happy now?" Terran said.

Starfire nodded. Then all of the Titans left Terran's room.

Cyborg walked down the hall and knocked on Batman's door. He had a plan to figure out why Batman had caused this mess in the first place.

Hope you liked it!! Please review!! Hopefully I will stop procrastinating (but I don't guarantee it) about writing chapters. Thanks for reading!!


	10. Explanations

This is going to be the last chapter. Hope everyone liked it so far. Thanks to harrypotterfan23 for reviewing 7 chapters, VioletRose for reviewing 8 chapters, and a special thanks to robstar-aangkatara-koolkid17 for reviewing every chapter so far!!

Batman sat at his desk inside his temporary room. He was supposed to be filing government crime reports, but was so distracted that he abandoned his work. He knew Robin was angry with him. He hadn't wanted to anger him, merely to protect him. He didn't want it to happen to him to.

Someone knocked on the door. Batman opened it and saw Cyborg standing in the doorway.

"What do you want?" Batman asked.

"To tell you that no one is very happy with you right now. We all know what happened, and we all want an explanation,"

Batman sighed. He knew eventually that he would have to explain his reasoning. "I'll tell you. I-" Batman started, but Cyborg interrupted him.

"Save your breath, Bats. Everyone else wants to hear it to," Cyborg said.

They walked out into the common room. The other Titans, Terran, and Barbara were sitting on the couch. As soon as Batman and Cyborg walked into the room all of them went silent. Batman walked over to the center of the couch, receiving intense glares as he did so.

"I know you are all very angry. I am sorry for what I have done, and would take it back if I could, but sadly I cannot travel in time," Batman said.

The others continued to glare. He caused to much pain and suffering to keep their trust.

"Then why did you do it in the first place?!?! Give me one reason I should believe your sorry!!" Robin screamed.

"I…I have my reasons," Batman said quietly.

"Then tell us you reasons," Barbara said.

"I didn't want to cause you any harm. I just have my reasons," Batman said.

Starfire stood up and walked over to him. Her fist glowed with green energy. She pointed at him, eyes blazing. "You will explain now," she said.

At this threat, Batman finally gave in. He didn't wish to be blasted to pieces. "All right I shall tell. I once knew a superhero called Moon Shadow. She was wonderful, perfect in every way. We spent all of our time together and dated for many years. But, one horrible day, the Joker captured her. I searched for her everywhere, but with no luck. She was never found, never seen again. I was heartbroken and became so irritable that even Alfred would not speak to me. I eventually moved on, knowing she would not want me to stay alone all my life because of her. This sort of thing happens a lot to superheroes, being captured and never returning or worse. I didn't want the same thing to happen to you," Batman explained.

The room filled with an awkward silence as the Titans thought over the story.

"Oh…" Robin said, finally breaking the silence.

"How tragic!!" Starfire said.

"I…I understand now. I'm sorry for being angry," Robin said.

"No Robin, I am sorry for not thinking clearly about this," Batman said. "With that all settled, I think Barbara and I should be leaving,"

"Already?" Barbara whined. She gave Terran a sad look. He gave her a hug.

"Goodbye," Terran said. Suddenly a thought struck him. "Unless you want to come home with me," he said.

"To Tamaran?!" Barbara asked excitedly. Terran nodded. "Can I?" Barbara asked.

"You'll have to ask you father," Batman said. Barbara pulled a cell phone out of her pocket and called her dad.

"I can go!" Barbara said excitedly after she had hung up.

Terran, Barbara and Batman all left the next day. The Titans went outside to say goodbye.

"Well, that was a very eventful week," Raven said once they had left.

"I'm just glad its over," Robin said.

The Titans went back into the tower to enjoy the rest of the day.

Hope you liked it. Please review!! Also I was thinking of posting a sequel to Tangled Web (to make it a trilogy!) called Red Fire. If you think I should write it, please say so in your review. I hope you enjoyed Tangled Web!!


End file.
